Raven's Roses
by BlackRosePetals150
Summary: The titans have to go undercover.On the way they meet two new characters, and Raven gets a makeover. Will the titans defeat the infamously notorious Sarah? What happens when Raven is on the mic and all eyes are on her, including Robin's? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Raven's Roses

Chapter 1

The plan

"It will be most glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. "I'll be shakin' my groove thang!" Cyborg danced. "Shakin your groove thing is most right for the occasion" the alien girl cheered. "I think I'm going to be sick" Raven groaned. "Just an undercover mission, Raven" Robin smirked. _I can't believe what I'm hearing _Raven thought. _I would rather just die, right now, father take me now. I've never been to a prom, and I'm certainly not planning to start now, and it's all her fault._

The fiery blast from the fire forced her long hair back, as if a rush of wind blew through Sarah's hair. The hex of firepower engulfed yet another building .Flowing; blonde hair fell to her back, caressing her pink cheer outfit. The fury and frustration fueled the fire blast. Her fury and frustration fueled the fire blast. _The building was old and abandoned anyway, _Sarah crooned. She walked pass the now fire consumed building, feeling nothing but emptiness. She destroyed the building thinking it would give her a villainous satisfactory, but it only made her cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she walked down the sidewalk. Sarah held herself, knowing that there wasn't anyone else who would. _Why did it happen to me? Why did they leave? If only they would come back, for just one embrace…_

"So what's the game plan?" she asked. "B-b-b-b-b-…" Cyborg stuttered. A soft caramel complexion, flowing jet black hair, jean shorts, light-blue short sleeved shirt, with a black B printed on it. The titans met her yesterday, when they were chasing Sarah. Bree explained Sarah to them. She had encountered Sarah more than once. Bree had powers, and thought she was a freak, but was happy she wasn't alone. Her only labeled power is that she's psychic. She also has a very mysterious power, that doesn't have a name. "Oh! I am most joyous to see you again friend Bree!" Starfire exclaimed, running to Bree. She hugged Bree, and Bree smiled at her. "Glad you made it Bree" Robin said. Robin explained that they all would go to a prom as regular teens, and wait for Sarah to come. The Titans didn't know why Sarah yelled out her plan, promising to burn down Jordan high school, but they weren't going to take that chance.

"I made Tofu!" the green boy beamed. "Hey Beastboy", Bree said. "Oh, hi Bree!" BB replied, smiling. "It is okay Beast boy, for I have already prepared a tamaranian dish, Glorborshh, You will love to consume it!" Starfire said merrily. Green stuff that looked like gum, with pink spots, oozed from the bowl that Starfire now held. "Are you sure that's edible girl?" Bree said hesitatingly. "Of course it is edible, it is a delicacy!" Starfire bubbled, "Try it!" "Um… I have to go do that thing that um, raven was 'bout to show me, Yeah that's it! Raven's 'bout to tell you right now, too!" Bree said, looking hopefully at Raven. "Um… my room?" Raven thought fast. "Uh, yeah of course!" Bree stuttered. Speaking of stuttering, Cyborg was still staring at Bree, with wide eyes, oblivious to everything around him. Raven simply rolled her eyed under her navy blue hood. Bree followed Raven into her room. Dark, more dark, and darker. "All right then Miss. Sunshine, Let's see your closet. Raven's closet was so dark, it looked as if a monster from another dimension would reach out, grab you, pull you in, and you wouldn't be seen again. Bree opened a white box that she brought on Raven's bed. Raven dreaded, the very sight of the color made her twitch and cringe. "No! No!" Raven cried out. "Oh, Yeah!" Bree said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! I'm so glad people like my story, my first one! It makes me overcome with joy… okay so it's not that big of a deal. I thank thee who reviewed so far:

**JadeAshes (JA)**

**Nightlark**

**roniloveu**

Also I thank thou who read. Now for chapter 2, which isn't that fun, but I had to explain Bree's magic sort of. Enjoy!

I don't have the teen titans

R&R

**Chapter 2**

**Bree's Magic**

Raven melted. Bree was splitting her sides.

"You can not get me to wear that. Not in a million years." Raven said firmly.

"Oh, you're going to wear it alright, and your going to like it!" Bree said in a mother like tone. "AZERATH, METREUM, ZENTHOS!" Raven chanted. The light pink dress, embellished in red Japanese strokes, as well as dragons, turned black with Raven's power, and ripped apart in Bree's face. Raven smiled with satisfaction. Bree laughed.

"I knew you would do something along the lines of that" Bree said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"My turn" Bree glowed. Bree muttered an incantation under her breath. Bree's eyed looked as if someone poured smoke wear her eyes were supposed to be. Her eyes went back to their normal hazel, when she blinked, her pupils went a weird purple. Bree concentrated on the dress, now torn in two. The two pieces lifted into the air, while purple smoke coiled around the dress like a snake. The two dress pieces rejoined, as if never separated. Finally, the purple dress was laid down, following the direction of Bree's eyes. Bree breathed in, blinked again, and her hazel eyes returned.

"O-Kay" Raven said, confused. "Mind to explain?" Bree smiled, and then looked down sadly. "Good question" she said, trying to be light hearted. Bree sat on the end of Raven's bed; Raven stood beside her. Bree sighed, killing the silence. _If only I knew, _Bree thought longingly. Raven had empathy for Bree, being in the same state not to long ago, lost.

"Well, you better put your dress on" Bree said, half smiling. Raven crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right, like that'll ever happen. _Bree cocked her head, as if she heard exactly what Raven just thought. Raven realized the look on Bree's face, knowing.

"It is going to happen, now" Bree smirked. Raven's eyes widened, feeling intimidated.

"AZERATH, METREUN, ZENTHOS!" Raven cried.

The dress lay on the bed, untouched, as if to mock the effort of Raven. Bree was grinning from ear to ear, laughing, no, giggling to herself. Bree's magic was immune to Raven's telekinesis. Raven felt like a lost puppy, but of course, her face was monotone. Before Raven could utter the words on the tip of tongue, Raven felt a cold rush throughout her body, which lasted about five seconds. Bree wasn't going to stick around for this. Bree had her back against the wall outside Raven's door. Bree put her ear near Raven's door, prepared. Raven looked down at herself. The dress on the bed was now on Raven.

"BREE!" Raven shouted. Bree put her hand to her mouth, to stop her uncontrollable laughter, and walked into Raven's room to face the music, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people! I'm so glad I got 201hits! People like my story! Insert cabbage pack here After chapter 4, I need a break so I'll update the last chapter maybe Monday (yes there are 5 chapters). I thank my peoples who reviewed so far:

**Nightlark- Thanks for the help**

**JadeAshes- you probably do**

**tigerlilystar – Thanks 4 the compliments on my story **

3 and 4 are the best chapters, so u people should be satisfied for a while. Well, I hope u love this chapter. There is a little R&R fluff.** You know I'm in therapy for this, don't you? I do not own the teen titans sniffle**

**Chapter 3**

**The Makeover**

Raven sat in the air, in a mediating stance, while Bree inspected her.

"This is going to take a while" Bree droned.

"Alright, girl!" Bree exclaimed, "Ready to look FABULOUS" Bree glowed happily. "No, not really" Raven complained.

"To bad, so sad" Bree said, making a puppy dog face, that looked jocular, sympathetic, and sarcastic. Bree blindfolded Raven, and got to work.

X

Raven uncovered her eyes, and saw an angelic figure gazing at her in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back, except two pieces of hair that were loose, caressing both sides of her face; the rest of her hair was pulled up into a bun, with two red, glittery chopsticks firmly in the bun. Her hair was also adorned with small, diamond gemstones. Raven's lips, once pale, had an angel soft pink shade of lip gloss, which shined in the light. There was also a diamond gemstone on the side of each of her eyes. Raven thought she was looking at another girl in a different dimension. Of course, raven's face denied her feelings about how she loved her new look. Raven's face was so unfathomable,

Bree cried out "You hate it don't you!"

"No… I like it" Raven said raising her voice at the last three words like a question, surprised at what she said. Bree was glowing. Literally, she had a purple aura. Bree skipped out of Raven's room, humming to herself. Raven hardly noticed, because her eyes were glued to the mirror.

"Darn it!" he groaned, for the 3rd time. Robin had been attempting to tie his bow tie for the last 20 minutes. Robin was in the mist of a fight with his tie, when there was a knock at the door. "Need some help?" asked a feminine voice from behind door. "It would be much appreciated" he said, thankful someone came before he destroyed his tie. Robin's eyes basically popped out of his head. She took his tie, and started tying it around his neck. He glared at the angel, his angel, standing in front of him. "Thanks" Robin said. "Your welcome" Raven mumbled, eyes cast downward. Robin had to restrain himself from caressing her face, kissing her soft lips.

When Raven finished tying Robin's bow tie, she looked up at him, and he was staring deeply into her eyes.

"What?" raven asked, furrowing her eyebrows, startled. Robin forgot how intensely he was staring at Rae, and came back to earth.

"N-nothing" Robin stuttered, and then looked away.

"I'll, be watching TV" Raven said, heading out the door. _Say something you imbecile _Robin yelled mentally.

"Uh, Rae!" Robin called. Raven turned around at the door. Robin bit his lip, trying to think, and to stop him from running up to Raven, grabbing her, and kissing her. He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out 'I love you Raven! Only you! Raven lifted an eyebrow, waiting for him to spit out whatever he had to say.

"I like you, err… your dress!" Robin said, almost squeaking.

"Thanks…" Raven smirked. _Like your dress? Like your dress! I did not just say that. _ Robin groaned with frustration. "Can I watch TV with you?" Robin asked. _Just go ahead and ask will you marry while you're at it _Robin said, kicking himself mentally. _She probably just say _Robin's thoughts were interrupted.

"Sure…" Raven said, finally walking out his room. Robin walked behind Raven, scared he might do something stupid. Sure enough, as robin had feared, he tripped over a pile over of BB's junk, tripping himself and Raven. Robin shook his head, only to see a pair of violet eyes staring so intensely, Robin felt like he's mask fell off.

X

Bree went to the bathroom to get ready. Bree had on a light blue, sleeveless dress that had a small black bow that tied around her waist. The dress stopped at her knees. She also had chandelier earrings. She added light blue eye shadow. She put on clear lip gloss on her lips. She put sparkling lotion on her chest and legs. Bree's high heel straps were like the kind ballerina wear. She sprayed perfume on. "Done" she said. Bree walked down the hall to Starfire's room. "You may enter now" Starfire said. Bree stepped in. "Is this appropriate for this occasion?" the green eyed girl asked. Starfire had on a stunning, shimmering, lavender dress, with spaghetti straps. "Very pretty" Bree complimented. Starfire positively glowed with satisfaction. "I cannot control my patience for the eating of the 'junk food' and dancing of the melodies" Starfire said, turning in circles with joy. Bree laughed. "Want me to do your hair?" Bree asked. "Yes you may!" Starfire jumped with joy.

X

Her blonde hair blew past her face, as she walked up to the orphanage, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Sarah wiped her eyes, as she walked into the catholic orphanage. "Where have you been young lady?" Sister Mary scowled. _Living in an orphanage is such a drag, but it's the only place I can go. _"Sorry Sister Mary" Sarah apologized. _Sorry for wanting freedom _Sarah thought. "It is 9:30pm, way past bedtime!" Sister Mary scolded. Sarah walked into her room, which used shared with two other people. She put on shorts and a big t-shirt, and climbed into bed. Sarah turned to the empty bed beside hers. "_Why did you have to leave, you were the only one who understood me" _she whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek, she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my homies! This is the most anticipated chapter 4, I hope y'all like as much as I do. Here are most appreciated peoples:

**roniloveu**

**Nightlark**

**JadeAshes**

**tigerlilystar**

**26WhiteRaven**

**kyo'slittlekittenkisa**

Also I thank people who read it anyway, well, buckle your seatbelts; keep your hands, feet, and body inside the vehicle.

I am not holding the teen titans hostage.

R&R

**Chapter 4**

**And I**

Starfire opened her eyes. "Do you like it Star?" Bree asked. Bree had curled Starfire's hair and put a small flower that matched her dress in the corner of her hair. "It is most beautiful friend Bree!" Starfire exclaimed. Starfire pounced a hug on Bree. Bree fell down, laughing. "Your welcome!" Bree laughed.

She could see her own amethyst eyes in his. Her heart was beating faster and faster against his. Sweat rolled down the side of her head; caused by their body heat. Raven stared deeply into Raven's eyes. They said she would cause destruction, turmoil, and the apocalypse. Robin saw past that, it was all in her eyes. All he saw was a beautiful girl, whose presence made a shiver go down his spine. He loved Raven with more then his heart; he loved her with his soul. It was so deep, his love for her. "God your beautiful" Robin whispered, out loud by impulse. Raven's face twisted up into a mixture of confusion, lovesickness, and worry. Raven rolled over and jumped to her feet. "I-i-i…have to…" "TV!" Robin interrupted Raven, as he ran to the TV room. _Oh, my, god! I…he…kiss…_Raven thought rapidly in her head. She thought her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Raven was breathing, hard. Raven walked slowly and cautiously to the TV room. Robin was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Raven sat at the very end of the couch, not even able to be anywhere close to…him. Raven wished she had her cape on, so she could put her hood over her head and never come out. Robin stopped on a dental commercial, and then a soap opera came on. "God your beautiful Rachel!" "Oh Richard, Kiss me you fool!" CLICK. Robin face was bright red. Raven's eye twitched. "Time to go!" Cyborg shouted. Cyborg stood behind the couch. He pulled Raven and Robin together with his burly mechanical arms. "You two lovebirds can make-out AT the party, but not now" he joked. Cyborg danced all the way to the door. Raven and Robin just sat there.

Starfire, Bree, and Beastboy raced out the door. Raven and Robin jumped off the couch, one going to the right, the other to the left. Robin walked ahead of a Raven to the door. They met at the door, about to run into each other. As soon as Raven was about to slam into Robin, they both stopped abruptly, looked up at each other, and finally walked out the door, eyes cast downward.

Starfire, Beastboy, and Bree flew to the prom, while Raven and Robin were stuck in the Cyborg-mobile. "We're going to the par-tay, par-tay, par-tay!" Cyborg sang, while Raven and Robin were stuck together in the backseat. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't scoot away from each other. Robin slouched, and Raven had her arms crossed in a huff. They sat like that until Cyborg started driving. Cyborg's driving consisted of sharp, life threatening turns, and speeding. Raven and Robin were sliding in unison, right left, right left, while Cyborg was grinning like a maniac and singing. Raven was gripping the seat, arms diagonal from each other, and Robin was flying every which way. Finally, the high school was in sight. Raven and Robin unbuckled their seatbelts, thinking the death ride was over. But they were sadly, sadly mistaken. The car took one rough turn, and Raven body landed on Robin's, again. They still hadn't got over the hallway fiasco, and now this. "OOoOoO!" Cyborg said in excitement in his discovery. "Raven and Robin were gettin' they groove thang on in my backseat!" Cyborg laughed. If you were looking at how Raven and Robin were in the backseat, Raven's hair a hot mess, and Robin's tuxedo all crinkled up and them breathing awfully hard, you'd say the same thing. They both looked up at Cyborg with pure hatred. Robin's eyebrow twitched and Raven groaned in annoyance. Cyborg opened the back door.

"Would Mr. and Mrs. Robin please exit the ve-hicle?" Cyborg said in his best officer impression. They tried to get out the car. "It seems we are having technical difficulties" Cyborg said, almost in tears. Raven tried to get off Robin, and tripped. "UuuuuuuuAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed in annoyance. Robin busted out laughing. Raven looked down at him, with a how-dare-you look on her face, which made him laugh more. Cyborg was rolling on the ground. Raven took off her heel and started beating Robin with it. "OW!" Robin yelled, still laughing. "Shut-up" Raven said. Raven got out the car, finally. "That was uncalled for and very un-lady like" Robin yelled from inside the car. He got out and smoothed out his tux. Raven walked up to Cyborg. She pulled him close by his bow tie. "If you crack one more joke tonight, I will personally beat you in ways you never thought possible, pull that bow tie through your eyes and drag you down to the dark depths of the underworld from which I came" Raven said in menacing tone. "Ye-yes m'am" Cyborg gulped. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg walked to the high school's double doors.

BOOM! Sarah was standing on the side of the high school, scattering fireballs everywhere. People outside were running and screaming, making more chaos then necessary. Raven chanted her telekinesis spell, lifting a dumpster near by, and threw it at Sarah. "Is that all you've got?" Sarah mocked. The titans went against Sarah, full throttle. Star was shooting star bolts, Raven was chanting incantations, Cyborg was shooting blue charges, Beastboy was morphing like crazy, Bree was shooting purple bolts out her eyes,

And Robin was fighting Sarah. No matter what the titans did, Sarah dodged, attacked it, blew it, and challenged it. Sarah was trying to put fire around the building, so the fire would swallow up the building slowly, but the teen titans protected the building with their lives. A green starbolt hit Sarah, making her hit the pavement. Bree shot lasers at Sarah while she was down, the titans came to a stop; looking at Sarah. She struggled, trying to get up. Sarah gave the titans the evilest glare, looking at each one of them. It even made Raven flinch. Sarah said something under her breath, when something like red silk formed an orb around her. Draining the last of her power (for now), Sarah and the bubble disappeared, leaving a red like mist in her place. The titans stood there in confusion. Robin stared in concentration, Cyborg's mind was boggling, Raven was just monotone, Starfire stared in wonder, Bree pondered, and Beastboy shrugged his shoulders.

"Since we're here, let's PAR-TAY!" Cyborg exclaimed. Everyone looked at Robin. He rolled his eyes. "I guess" he said. "Yay! Now we will join in on the partying and the chips from the potato" Starfire cheered. "I didn't but this dress for nothing!" Bree laughed, walking to the dance floor. "Mhm, oh yeah, mhm, oh yeah!" BeastBoy said dancing towards the dance floor. Couples were dancing in there new tuxedos and dresses. Raven walked towards Robin, when a crowd of screaming girls circled and cornered Robin. "OMG! It's Robin!" "He's so cute" "Robin, you are like, so like hot!" "I LOVE YOU ROBIN" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "ROBIN!" "Robin!" "Robin" "I love your tuxedo Robby!" "You look so suave!" Raven was steamed. She walked away next to the dance floor. Star danced with BeastBoy (as friends!) laughing, and Bree was with Cyborg. The crowd of girls disappeared. Robin stood there looking a mess, from all the girls tugging, kissing, and grabbing on him. Robin looked up, and double ticked. Raven was in front of the microphone.

And I

By: Ciara

Lyrics: http/ http/music. looked out into the audience as she finished the last note. At first there was silence. Raven turned, about to walk off the stage, when there was, when there was a wild reply to her voice. People were applauding her. Raven turned away shyly. Raven then looked out, to see if the person the song was dedicated to was there, but she couldn't see Robin anywhere. Raven walked off the stage, feeling 50 happy and proud, 50 empty. Robin wasn't even there, what was the point? Bree and the titans ran to Raven. They complimented and hugged her. "Looky what I got!" Bree said to Raven. Raven looked down and in the palm of her hand was a T communicator. Raven half smiled. "Let's go celebrate at the tower!" beastboy shouted. "Hey, where's Robin?" Bree asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "He'll catch up, let's just go!" Cyborg said, walking towards the door, while everyone was talking and laughing with him, except Raven. Raven walked out alone. _What is this emptiness? I'm so confused _Raven thought, worried. The drive home wasn't as fun without Robin to fall on.


	5. Chapter 5

Heler people! This is the chapter you've all been waiting 4! The final chapter. I am sorry but I sort of hated the teen titans in Tokyo because of the S and R pairing. Gr. Anyways, here it is. Thank all y'all. P.s. My next story is called HeartBroken: The Fight, Part 1. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Roses

"One dozen roses" He asked the flower shop employee. "25.00 dollars please, thank you". Robin walked out the shop and jumped in a taxi home. Robin got to the tower before everyone because they were probably taking their sweet time. Robin entered the tower. _Raven's voice was so amazing _Robin though admiringly. Robin walked into Raven's Room, and set the roses on her bed. The roses were brighter than her entire room. Robin smiled at the thought of her, and walked to his room.

Raven walked into her room. She took her bun and chopsticks out, and felt long hair hit her back. Raven grabbed her hair over her shoulder, staring at it like a new species of animal. _How'd my hair get this long? Only on my birthd-_ "Bree" Raven whispered. Raven saw something bright red in her peripheral vision. Raven picked the roses up off her black silk bed. There was a small white card in the roses, with gold cursive letter saying _for a special girl. _Raven smelled the roses. Raven touched them with her index finger. Raven turned around to put her pajamas on, only to see Robin's beautiful grey eyes. "What…" Raven's voice trailed off as Robin caressed her face. Raven looked like a lost puppy. Robin took her face in her hands and kissed her. Raven ran her fingers through Robin's hair, and put her hands around his neck. Robin held her waist, unable to stop kissing her. He had waited for this for a long time, just like Raven. He didn't want a precious moment like this to slip through his hands. When they stopped, Robin and Raven touched noses, her forehead on his. Raven rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. "I love you too" she whispered back. Robin kissed her again, and again after that, making Raven laugh. He kissed her again good night, hugged her, and went to his room. Raven changed into her pajamas, and slipped into bed. Raven smiled in her sleep, dreaming about her and Robin, and her red roses.


End file.
